Bad Boy Baby Daddy One Shots
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: A couple accompanying one shots to my story bad boy baby daddy. There will still be a sequel.
1. Sadie comes home

There will still be a sequel but I wanted to do a couple of one-shots before I went on. These go with my story Bad Boy Baby Daddy. If you haven't read it then I suggest you do or else these won't make much sense. Thanks :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece

Bad Boy Baby Daddy One-Shots

Sadie Comes Home.

Sadie Anderson was really nervous. Her teacher Miss Brooks had said that when school was over today Mr. Parks was going to take her to her family. She was nervous. Who was she going to had they found her really mommy or was it somebody else? Mr. Parks was her best friend Katie's daddy. He worked at the police station.

When school was over Sadie and Katie got in Mr. Parks car. As they were driving Sadie couldn't wait any longer.

"Mr. Parks am I going to live with my real mommy?"

Mr. Parks smiled at the little girl in the rearview mirror.

"No Sadie you aren't going to live with your really mommy."

"Then who am I going to live with?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Let's go in and find out.", said Mr. Parks as he parked in the driveway and turned of the car. They walked to the front door.

"Why don't you ring the doorbell, Sadie?", Mr Parks asked holding Katie's hand, and Sadie's bag. Sadie took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. "Coming someone called." The door opened and a woman stood there. She looked nice and had a nice smile.

"You must be Sadie" she said. Sadie nodded shyly. "Come with me. There are three people just dying to see you." Carole held out her hand to the young girl. Sadie warily took it and Carole led her to the living room. Blaine and Kurt were sitting waiting for Sadie when Blaine saw her he grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Blainey!", she cried.

"Hey, Princess" he said setting her down.

"I get to stay with you, and Kurtie?" she asked excitedly. Blaine snickered at Kurt's new nick name as Kurt glared at him.

"Yes. You do sweetie." Sadie smiled and hugged all of them, being careful of Elizabeth. And even in her six year old mind she knew... she was home.


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding

Kurt couldn't believe it. He was finally going to marry the love of his life. The boys had waited until Elizabeth was one and a half to get married, because they wanted her and Sadie to both be flower girls. Technically only Elizabeth was a flower girl, and Sadie was the ring bearer, but they called them both flower girls.

Blaine stood at the back of the chapel waiting for the girls to reach Kurt. He was starting to panic what if he messed up his vows? What if he dropped the ring?

"Your gonna be fine, Squirt.", Cooper whispered. Blaine took a deep breath and nodded as they started walking down the aisle.

The thing Blaine was most worried about was the news he had to tell Kurt after the wedding. Kurt was going to be a daddy again. He was nervous about what Kurt would think. He hoped Kurt would be happy. Blaine had found out last week, that he was ten weeks along with his and Kurt's second child.

"Dearly, beloved we are gathered here in the sight of these witnesses to join these men in matrimony. Kurt and Blaine I believe have written their own vows to each other?" the boys nodded, "Then Kurt please go ahead."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Blaine when we met you were kind of a jerk. Then at your schools dance you saved me from Karofsky, and we talked for like two hours. Then we had coffee and we talked for another four hours a couple days later. When I went and got you from your house I couldn't... still don't understand how they could hurt someone as beautiful and amazing as you. It broke my heart, and then when we got back to my house. You trusted me enough to let me in, to see the real you, and I could never thank you enough for that. You gave me a little girl, and a little sister who I love more than life itself. And I love you, Blaine Anderson. Fearlessly and Forever. No matter what happens." By this point both Kurt and Blaine were in tears.

"And now we will hear Blaine's vows.", said the minister.

Blaine took a moment to compose himself, "Kurt when we first met, I was trapped in a person that wasn't me. I had these walls built up around me, because I thought no one could love me. Then I saw you, and you were like an angel. When Karofsky confronted you I was beyond angry. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. Then we went out for coffee and talked about nothing and everything for four hours. When I called you from my house I never actually thought you'd come I didn't think I was worth it. You made me realize that I was worth it Kurt, and you make me realize it more everyday. I'm worthy enough to be loved, and I'm worthy enough to love someone back. We have an amazing daughter together, and an amazing little sister that lives with us. You are my missing puzzle piece, Kurt, you make me complete."

Later both boys were sitting together at the table.

"You know nothing could make this more perfect.", said Kurt. Blaine bit his lip.

"Kurt I need to tell you something.", Kurt looked at Blaine, concerned.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how your going to take it.", said Blaine

Kurt was getting nervous now "Whatever it is, honey, just tell me."

Blaine took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant again." Kurt looked at him shocked.

"What?!", he asked.

"I'm pregnant.", said Blaine. Kurt squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, honey I'm so happy!" Rachel leaned over from her spot next to Finn.

"What are you so happy about Kurt?", she asked.

"Blaine's pregnant again!", said Kurt happily. He looked at his husband in adoration.

"I love you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." He said.

"I love you too. Mr. Hummel-Anderson.", Blaine leaned in and kissed him. This is where I belong he thought.


End file.
